JINAN
by exohorat
Summary: Ketika kenyataan menjadi sebuah mimpi. Byun Baekhyun tersesat didalam mimpinya sendiri dan hanya ada 1 hal yang dapat membuatnya kembali. ChanBaek fanfiction


Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast:

Kim Jongdae

Jung Soojung

Jung Sooyeon

Rated: General

Genre: Romance (maybe), history

Disclaimer: Pemerannya milik bersama.. ceritanya milik saya.. terinspirasi oleh drama the moon embracing the sun..

.

.

Seorang namja menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa bosan. Jam terakhir di hari ini, sejarah. Byun Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran sejarah. "pelajaran hari ini berakhir sampai disini" Yoo sonsaengnim keluar kelas disusul dengan para murid yang juga ingin pulang. Byun Baekhyun sangat bersyukur atas kalimat terakhir Yoo Sonsaengnim sore ini, sekolah hari ini telah berakhir. "Byun Baekhyun!" seorang_ namja_ memanggil Baekhyun dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kyungsoo-ya? _Wae gurae_?" Baekhyun mengamati namja yang sekarang ada didepannya. "Hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" namja bermata besar itu bertanya. "hm.. tidak sih tapi aku lelah! Ingin tidur!" Baekhyun membentuk mimik imut. "Aish.. baiklah. Kalau berubah pikiran, dating ke café Mouse Rabbit! Disana akan ada Chanyeol, Jongin & Jongdae juga! _Annyeong_!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju tangga.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tangga yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Berdesakan merupakan kata yang cocok dengan situasi Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil dibanding siswa lain membuat tubuhnya tertekan. Setelah beberapa saat berjuang, nakhirnya Baekhyun berhasil keluar dari sebuah neraka dunia. Ia berjalan keluar dari sekolah lalu menuju halte. Keadaannya yang kurang sehat ditambah dorongan saat menuruni tangga tadi membuatnya sedikit lemas. Pandangannya kabur lalu semuanya gelap

_XOXO_

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram karena matanya tertutup cukup lama. "Byun gun! Byun gun sudah sadar!" pandangan Baekhyun mulai membaik. Ia menemukan sesosok ahjussi yang berpakaian ala kerajaan. "n..nuguseyo?! Nan eodigayo?!" Baekhyun duduk dan memandang 2 ahjussi didepannya lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia berada disebuah ruangan yang rata rata terbuat dari kayu. Di beberapa sisi terdapat lukisan dan juga ada beberapa laci disini. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah pintu. Rumah ini adalah rumah hanok. "Byun gun ditemukan pingsan didepan pintu kerajaan. Apakah kesehatan tuan sedang kurang baik? Kami akan memanggilkan tabib istana jika perlu" ribuan pertanyaan muncul dikepala Baekhyun. Ha terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia merasa terjatuh di trotoar, bukan di depan pintu kerajaan. '_Memangnya disana ada portal menuju masa lalu?_' pikirnya. "Byun gun?" salah satu ahjussi tersebut kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. "tidak perlu. Aku.. aku hanya butuh istirahat". "Baikah. Jika Byun gun membutuhkan kami, tuan dapat memanggil kami. Kami akan selalu menjaga didepan." Kedua ahjussi tersebut berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh. Gun adalah sebutan untuk anak laki laki dari hasil pernikahan raja dengan selir. Byun Baekhyun yang membenci pelajaran sejarah tapi sekarang ia terjebak didalam sebuah sejarah. Jika ia muncul didalam kerajaan ini, maka ia akan mengubah sejarah dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau nama 'Byun Baekhyun' muncul didalam sebuah buku, koran, tv dan sebagainya. Ia ingin kembali.

"ajussi!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak sambil memandang pintu. "ada yang bisa saya bantu, Byun gun?" salah satu ahjussi masuk kedalam ruangan, membungkuk lalu duduk dengan sopan disebelah Baekhyun. "Saya sudah lama tidak kesini. Bisa antar saya mengelilingi kerajaan ini?" Baekhyun berkata dengan hati hati. "Tapi, bukankan kesehatan Byun gun sedang kurang baik?" ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh, "Saya hanya sedikit kelelahan, jadi itu tidak masalah", "Baiklah jika itu yang tuan inginkan." Ahjussi tersebut berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya. Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri dan mengekor dibelakang ahjussi tersebut. "Sebaiknya, Byun gun mengunjungi raja dan putra mahkota terlebih dahulu" ahjussi lainnya member usul kepada Baekhyun. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun beserta beberapa ahjussi dibeakangnya berjalan menuju rumah hanok terbesar di wilayah kerajaan ini. Mereka berhenti di tangga untuk meminta izin. Tak lama, salah satu prajurit yang berjaga didepan rumah hanok tadi keluar dari ruangan dan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Setidaknya, ia mengerti sopan santun dan pernah membaca sehingga ia berani berhadapan dengan raja.

"Annyeonghasimnikka." Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah hanok tersebut dengan hati hati. Didalam sana sudah ada seorang raja yang tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Didalam sejarah ini, raja yang ada dihadapannya dalah ayah Baekhyun. "nae a-deul!" sang raja tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun duduk didepannya. Canggung. "uhm.. jeonha." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul untuk menjawab sapaan sang raja. "jangan terlalu canggung. Aku adalah ayahmu. Yah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tau. Baginya, ini semacam drama dimana ia sama sekali tidak membaca script dan membuatnya merasa bingung. "beliau.. beliau baik baik saja" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "kau tau, beberapa hari lagi putra mahkota akan menikah secara resmi dan menggantikan aku sebagai raja" Baekhyun terbelalak. Semacam sebuah sihir, ia semacam mengenal sang putra mahkota. "aku turut senang atas berita tersebut.". "setelah ini, kau harus mengunjunginya! Begitu juga, ia saudaramu!" "baiklah". Baekhyun berdiri lalu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Lagi, ia terdiam. Bagaimana bisa sang raja terlihat tenang saat tau anaknya bermarga 'Byun' sedangkan ia sendiri bermarga 'Park'. Ia benar benar merasa aneh. Ini benar benar sebuah drama.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah hanok lagi. Seperti sebeumnya.. Akhirnya ia masuk kedalamnya. Berbeda dengan reaksi sang raja tadi, putra mahkota hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Wonja. Park wonja." Baekhyun duudk didepan putra mahkota dan menunduk, tak berani menatap matanya. "nae hyeongjae!" sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir putra mahkota. "mannaseobangawoyo! Eottokejinaeseyo?!" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka sang putra mahkota berkata dengan informal kepadanya. "nado. Ne, caljinaeyo. Bagimana denganmu?" berusaha dengan sopan dan tidak canggung itu sangat sulit bagi Byun Baekhyun. "seperti yang kau lihat" mata putra mahkota seolah ikut berbicara. Matanya cukup besar dengan telinga yang Baekhyun anggap cukup aneh. Semacam karakter 'dobi' di film Harry Potter yang ada dimasa nya. "karena aku saudaraku, jangan panggil aku Park Wonja lagi! Panggi aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol wonja."

Awkward

"Chanyeol wonja.. arraseo.."Baekehyun tersenyum lembut dihadapat namja yang sebentar lagi akan menggantikan ayahnya sebagai raja di jaman ini. "Kenapa baru dating sekarang?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Speechless. Ia cukup takjub dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh si pewaris tahta kerajaan. Ia menggunakan banmal. "aku.. aku baru ada waktu. Selama ini aku membantuk ibuku dan tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan kali ini beliau berhasil meyakinkanku untuk dating ke istana ini lagi walau hanya sementara" sejujurnya Baekhyun juga takjub dengan dirinya sendiri yang mampu memikirkan kalimat kebohongan dan mengatakannya selancar itu semacam tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya. "Sementara? Kenapa tidak selamanya?!" Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. "nae eomoni. Jika aku tinggal disini, siapa yang akan merawatnya?" Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ada gunanya juga menonton drama, kali ini drama memang benar benar dibutuhkan. "ajak juga eomoni mu!" Chanyeol benar benar tampak antusias. "Neo michiseo! Kau tidak ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu? Aku keluar dari istana karena diusir. Sebenarnya aku kembali ke istana ini sudah sangat gila, tapi aku masih ingat ketika raja menyuruhku datang kembali kesini beberapa tahun lagi jadi sekarang aku datang" berbicara kebohongan dengan panjang lebar di dunia nyata sangatlah sulit. "oh begitu.. Uhm.. besok kau kesini lagi ya! Kita berbagi pengaaman! Aku merindukanmu" saat Chanyeol mengtakan 'aku merindukanmu' rasanya jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Pipinya terasa panas. Untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, Baekhyun segera berdiri, membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan. Diluar ruangan masih sama.. pengawal & prajurit. "Baekhyun gun, anda diperintahkan untuk mengikuti upacara atas kedatangan anda oeh raja" ucap salah satu pengawal. "baikah." Ia hanya dialam bawah sadar tetapi disambut dengan upacara. Ini sangat gila. Sangat.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Ceritanya rada absurd ya? Hehe, mian kalo banyak typo maaf juga.. ditunggu review nya


End file.
